Combat Technology Research Group
The Combat Technology Research Group or CTRG is a multi-national special forces group is one of several League of Freedom Special Forces groups. Officially, the CTRG is a group dedicated testing out experimental and captured weapons and gear. Unofficially, the CTRG conducsts special operations across the globe. History Since it's inception in 2062, the CTRG has conducted numerous operations from across the globe, even off the planet. Inception The Combat Techology Research Group was formed in 2062 with the creation of the League of Freedom. The League set out to create a Special Forces group that pooled together the best talent from it's members countries. Though the group's focus is to secure and test prototype enemy weapons, the CTRG's primary task is Special Operations. Recruitment The CTRG has a high bar for it's recruitment, only recruiting those from Special Forces. These organisations include: * Special Boat Service (United Kingdom) * Special Air Service (United Kingdom) * Special Reconnaissance Regiment (United Kingdom) * New Zealand Special Air Service * Special Air Service Regiment (Australia) * 1st Commando Reigment (Australia) * 2nd Commando Regiment (Australia) * Rhodesian Special Air Service * Selous Scouts (Rhodesia) * Rhodesian Light Infantry * Delta Force (United States) * 75th Ranger Regiment (United States) * SEALs (United States) * 1st Special Forces Group (United States) * 3rd Special Forces Group (United States) * 5th Special Forces Group (United States) * 7th Special Forces Group (United States) * 10th Special Forces Group (United States) * Marine Raider Regiment (United States) * 23rd Airborne Special Forces Brigade (Iran) * Jagdkommando (Austria) * Special Forces Group (Belgium) * 911 Special Forces Regiment (Cambodia) * Joint Task Force 2 (Canada) * Canadian Special Operations Regiment * 601. skupina speciálních sil generála Moravce (Czech Republic) * 102. průzkumný prapor generála Karla Palečka (Czech Republic) * Jægerkorpset (Denmark) * 1er Régiment de Parachutistes d'Infanterie de Marine (France) * 13e Régiment de Dragons Parachutistes (France) * Commandos Marine (France) * Kommando Spezialkräfte (Germany) * Kampfschwimmer (Germany) * Para (India) * Ghatak Force (India) * MARCOS (India) * Komando Pasukan Khusus (Indonesia) * Komando Pasukan Katak (Indonesia) * Army Ranger Wing (Ireland) * Sayeret Matkal (Israel) * Shayetet 13 (Israel) * Shaldag (Israel) * 9º Reggimento d'Assalto Paracadutisti (Italy) * 4° Reggimento Alpini Paracadutisti (Italy) * GOI Gruppo Operativo Incursori (Italy) * 17º Stormo Incursori (Italy) * 21 Gerup Gerak Khas (Malaysia) * 10 Briged Para (Malaysia) * Cuerpo de Fuerzas Especiales (Mexico) * Fuerzas Especiales (Mexico) * Korps Commandotroepen (Netherlands) * Maritime Special Operations Forces (Netherlands) * Marinejegerkommandoen (Norway) * Forsvarets Spesialkommando (Norway) * Regimento de Comandos (Portugal) * Tropas Paraquedistas (Portugal) * Destacamento de Ações Especiais (Portugal) * 1st Special Forces Brigade (Korea) * 3rd Special Forces Brigade (Korea) * 7th Special Forces Brigade (Korea) * 9th Special Forces Brigade (Korea) * 11th Special Forces Brigade (Korea) * 13th Special Forces Brigade (Korea) * 707th Special Mission Battalion (Korea) * Special Warfare Flotilla (Korea) * Specijalna brigada (Serbia) * Izviđačko-diverzantski bataljon (Serbia) * 5. Pluk špeciálneho určenia (Slovakia) * Special Forces Brigade (South Africa) * Grupo de Operaciones Especiales II (Spain) * Grupo de Operaciones Especiales III (Spain) * Grupo de Operaciones Especiales IV (Spain) * Grupo de Operaciones Especiales XIX (Spain) * Unidad de Operaciones Especiales (Spain) * Escuadrón de Zapadores Paracaidistas (Spain) * Särskilda Operationsgruppen (Sweden) * Fallskärmsjägarna (Sweden) * Kustjägarna (Sweden) * Armee-Aufklärungsdetachement 10 (Switzerland) * Task Force 90 (Thailand) * Biệt Động Quân (Vietnam) * Lực Lượng Đặc Biệt Quân Lực Việt Nam Cộng Hòa (Vietnam) * 1st Luxembourg Reconnaissance platoon (Luxembourg) * 2nd Luxembourg Reconnaissance platoon (Luxembourg) * 1st Lemnosian Raider Platoon (Lemnos) * Royal Sahrani Commandos Due to the war in Eastern Europe, several groups have been suspended from recruitment. Though it is likely after the situation in Eastern Europe has calmed down, the CTRG will continue to recruit from these organisations. * Batalioni i Operacioneve Speciale (Albania) * 5th Separate Spetsnaz Brigade (Belarus) * 22nd Spetsnaz Company (Belarus) * 33rd Guards Spetsnaz Detachment (Belarus) * 527th Spetsnaz Company (Belarus) * 68th Special Forces Brigade (Bulgaria) * 63rd Naval Special Forces Reconnaissance Detachment (Bulgaria) * Zapovjedništvo specijalnih snaga OSRH (Croatia) * Estonian Special Operations Force * MH 34. Bercsényi László Különleges Műveleti Zászlóalj (Hungary) * 25/88th Light Mixed Battalion (Hungary) * 5/24th Reconnaissance Battalion (Hungary) * Brigada 6 Operaţii Speciale (Greater Romania) * 3rd Separate Spetsnaz Regiment (Ukraine) * 8th Separate Spetsnaz Regiment (Ukraine) * 140th Special Purpose Center (Ukraine) * 73rd Special Naval Center (Ukraine) Though, members who are recruited are not permanent members of the CTRG and can change with the needs of the Members of the League. With an Agreement with the Pacific-Atlantic Military Alliance or PAMA, the CTRG also recruits from several PAMA nations. * Group for Specialized Tactics (Tarakia) * 75th Ranger Regiment (Tarakia) * 85th Ranger Regiment (Tarakia) * Combat controller team (Tarakia) * Jagërkommando (Yohanes) * Kommando Spezialkräfte (Yohanes) * Spetzgruppa (Morskoj) Teams The total number of CTRG teams is classified, though it has been confirmed that there are over 20. Known Current teams are. CTRG 1 Group 1 is the flagship group of the CTRG, unlike many other groups in the CTRG. The first group is a true multi-national group. Callsign: Keystone Group Leader: Robert Smith Unit Recruited from: All units listed above Current deployment: Eastern Europe CTRG 2 CTRG 3 CTRG 4 CTRG 5 CTRG 6 CTRG 7 CTRG 8 CTRG 9 CTRG 10 CTRG 11 CTRG 12 CTRG 13 CTRG 14 Group 14 is a very well known group, seemingly led by Captain Scott Miller. Group 14 has been deployed across the globe, from Australia, Lemnos and the Horizon Islands Federation. Though for the last four years, Group 14 has rarely been seen deployed on Earth. Callsign: Falcon Group leader: Scott Miller Unit recruited primarily from: Special Boat Service Current deployment: Unknown CTRG 15 Group 15 is not as well known as 14, but has as of recently seen more action on Earth. CTRG 14 first saw action in the Horizon Islands Federation, where they and CTRG 14 killed Syndikat's Leader one Solomon Maru during a battle in the Blue Pearl Harbour, Tanoa. Recently, the group has seen Action in Eastern Europe with the group helping secure the Port of Sevastopol during the Eastern Europe Conflict, Along with several LoF Orbital Drop Shock Trooper (ODST) Battalions. Callsign: Raider Group leader: Josh Riker Unit primarily recruited from: Delta Force Current deployment: Eastern Europe CTRG 16 CTRG 17 CTRG 18 CTRG 19 CTRG 20 CTRG 20 is one of the smallest groups, mainly being drawn from the 1st and 2nd Reccee platoons from Luxembourg. The group is primarily tasked with reconnaissance. Callsign: Owl Group leader: Françoise Théato Units primarily recruited from: 1st & 2nd Reconnaissance Platoons Current deployment: Unknown Equipment Though the CTRG is an multi-national special forces group, the MX Series, produced by the Tarakian based Heckler & Koch is primarily used as the service rifle of the CTRG with the HK416 A5 being another choice for CTRG teams. The FN FNX-45 and the Walther P99 as Service pistols. Vehicle wise, the CTRG seems to only operate the Polaris DAGOR with Rotary and fixed wing support and transport coming from other League based militaries. Other gear includes the ENVG-II Night/Thermal vision goggles along with the Trigger pouch produced by A.C.S. ldt. Several unconfirmed reports state that the CTRG uses thermal masking materials in their clothing and armour. Though these reports have yet to be confirmed.Category:League of Freedom Category:Special Forces Category:International Special Forces Groups Category:Military Units